Taking over
by ducet
Summary: Lucifer was once a beautiful angel too.


I'm so sleepy but whatever; this couldn't leave my mind. Might edit it after I catch some good sleep.

Everything was barren; so, so barren. If one were to see this very scenery, only blood with holes would differentiate it from just being another wasteland. Corpses laid riddled between here and there, and only three bodies remained moving. One is of a blonde, her hands and knees on the ground, kneeling over from the pain. Another one belonged to a black-haired male, his eyes as red as wine looking over her with a sneer ( she looked so pathetic; that was his very justification for the glare that spoiled his otherwise sweet and sad features ).

Far away from them, but close enough that Lucy could see him, Natsu stood, his wings as black as the night ( no star in sight, nothing to light up the very darkness ), flapping with impatience, his ( former ) friend's blood on his hands and horns.

Kneeling down so that he would be on the female's level, Zeref quickly ( like a hawk ) grabbed the blonde's chin painfully. His hand he used to let her gaze into his own eyes, no emotion being detected in his red eyes.

' Lucy Heartfilia, ' he spoke with a menacing tone, it interlacing with his already wicked voice, ' this will be the last time you will see Natsu. '

The former heiress started to shake while Zeref stood up ( he turning to face END ), she not knowing whether it was out of pure fear or anger. _How dare he? How dare he?!_ she thought as a lone tear escaped her brown optics ( he took away most of her friends, and now Natsu too?! ).

The raven-haired male chuckled, feeling that his job was nearly done. He needed only one more thing to do; order his dear brother to kill the last Heartfilia in order to fight him afterwards ).

What he didn't expect however was him suddenly being pushed to the ground. Small, crimson optics widen as he stared at whatever was behind him. He saw nothing, and that is the problem. Where is the Heartfilia girl?

Zeref soon found the celestial mage, but in a position he didn't expect. Gold aura danced around her like seraphs, her eyes showing no colour ( it was filled with nothing but withe ). She stood near END ( when was she able to move? ), who had already raised his claws to slash her to bits. Before he could do anything, Lucy had her hand on his chest, and time was halted around them. The area became filled with stars, it wrapping near them like a cocoon.

An angry shout escaped Zeref's betwix, anger filling his entire being as he tried to open the sphere, but it was in vain.

Meanwhile, Lucy chuckled, but the female found herself on the ground. Her wounds didn't allow her to stand long, as she was running out of power. The blonde had to do everything in order to keep the Demon on his place without killing herself. ' Natsu, do you know who Lucifer is? ' she inquired, but Lucy didn't give him the time to answer. ' Lucifer was Satan before he become the father of all demons. He loved God so much, that his hatred for the new children, the humans took him over, ' the wizard mentions before standing ( shakily up ), barely being able to hold her own weight. Slowly, and with teeth clashing against each other, she draws a heart over his chest.

' I know now what mama was talking about, ' the blonde continues, her powers being drained away the more she drew ( panting in the meanwhile ). ' The one magic... is love. '

and with the last piece of energy left within her, she allowed her hand to snake into his chest ( as if a hole was there ). Then Lucy grabbed a dark energy ball within him, pulling it out without knowing how she was able to perform the last part.

A last, teary smile was given by the busty female before she dropped the ball within her mouth, Natsu's body returning to normal in the meantime. A gasp escapes him when he looked at his partner, not knowing what the hell happened ( what was the blood on hands? ). His sight traveled back and forth to Lucy and himself.

' Lucy, what-? '

But sooner that he could finish his words, Lucy faded away, along with everything but the corpses on the wastelands. Natsu didn't move, didn't know how to react. Silence was the only thing that fitted him the very moment, croaked and coherent words coming after half an hour.

' Lucy? ' he finally calls out after the shock faded away a bit.

' Lucy! '


End file.
